


the blood tie of love

by cupcake_neko



Series: vampire brothers x reader [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcake_neko/pseuds/cupcake_neko
Summary: Okay im not really good at this and this is my first time and if you want more just ask okay for all of you hetalia lovers aka italian brothers are vampires and they both love this one woman aka you the reader and im gonna try and make it gender netral (sorry for misspells also look at end for notes)





	the blood tie of love

The Italian Brothers adored humans.

They were simply marvelous creatures. They were a vampires, after all. Human blood was what they and all their brethren thrived on. And humans? They were numerous as the stars for a vampires like them, too many to count on their fingertips but so many different flavors waiting to be devoured.

There was, however, one human that intrigued the Italians more than they were willing to admit. Perhaps it was in the way she defied them, refusing to their advances whenever they passed (her/him) by. Or maybe it was simply the way her blood called to them like none other, singing a sweet and tempting lullaby that only awoken the Hunger that lay deep inside them and pushing away the solitude they so often felt. Their senses would kick into overdrive whenever she was near and threaten to allow the beast within tear through their oh-so-carefully constructed cage and break free. She/he reminded them of themselves when they too had been human, though they had given up all hope of returning to such a state a long time ago. She/he was a danger to them; a fatal catalyst that could destroy the masquerade that they had designed for together after four centuries.

And that made them want (her/him) even more.

They had at last taken it upon themselves to get what they wanted. It hadn't taken long to track the girl/boy down - their had eyes and ears everywhere. It was Halloween night when they finally found themselves alone with her/him, standing on a bridge in the middle of a secluded and empty park, gazing up at the luminous full moon.

The Italian brothers stayed silent as they approached the girl/boy. (she/he) had (h/c) hair, stray strands being picked up by the gentle and cool breeze that wafted through the autumn air. (her/his) eyes - (e/c) - never left the visage of the moon's pale light, not even as he sauntered up to her/him. It wasn't until they stopped almost two inches away from her/him and merely stared that she/he finally turned around, staring right back at them.

The silence was almost palpable save for the way her/his heartbeat whispered to them coyly, the blood flowing through her/his veins mocking them with each passing second as her/his scent penetrated their senses, nearly making their mouth water.

"You two again." It was the girl/boy who broke the lull, her/his voice somewhat flat as if she/he wasn't surprised. "You two must be stalking me. This is the, what, fifth or sixth time?"

Their lips spread into a smile. "I'm pleased you remember us, bella/senor. We were just taking a walk on this lonely night and happened to...notice you. What are you doing out here all by yourself, if we may ask? It is Halloween night. You must know of the horrors that can befall beautiful/handsome young women/men during nights of this nature."

She/he shrugged. "I was bored and needed some fresh air. Besides, I figured all the crazies were monitoring how the trick-or-treating is going. No one's going to care about me."

Their amber eyes almost glowed with amusement at that. "Sì, you think so? Hm..." They trailed off as They scrutinized her hungrily, fangs throbbing with the promise of fresh blood flowing through a pretty neck. They cleared their throat as the Hunger shrieked at them in fury, telling them to take what was rightfully theirs. The familiar burning that accompanied the promise of a meal swept through Their entire being, setting Their empty veins on fire and senses into overdrive. Everything became ten times clearer; the scent of her/his sweet, sweet blood and the chilly fall air, the music of her/his breathing in and out, the sight of her/him standing in the moon's radiance...and, if they parted their lips slightly, they could almost taste the saccharine treasure that was about to touch their tongue.

"Io sono Lovino Vargas,and me Feliciano Vargas " they bowed, translating immediately afterwards, "I am Lovino Vargas and I am Feliciano Vargas and May We know your name, being that we seem to have the bad habit of running into one another?"

The human girl/boy almost smiled at that. "...it's (name). Just call me (name)."

"(Name)..." The syllables rolled off their tongue perfectly.

Lovino and Feliciano grinned widely and held out their hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, (name). May we walk you back home? we feel it's only right; you never know what monsters you can find lurking in the darkness."

It was almost too ironic.

(Name) glanced down at their extended hands suspiciously. "And how do I know you two are not one of them? We've only met and the other times were just you two bumping into me and calling me 'pretty' or "hot" and or me bumping into you two and calling you two idiots."

The Italian vampires reared their head back and let out a rich pile of laughter that echoed throughout the empty night. They grinned once more and this time they allowed the tip of a fang to show, amusement pushing back the Hunger for a brief moment. "You don't. That's the fun of it."

It delighted them to no end when (name)'s eyes widened in recognition, though she/he did not pale nor step away from them. She/he merely peered at their mouths in bewilderment. "...you two are one of them, aren't you?"

Vampires were wildly known throughout almost all human cultures. What wasn't know was that they were real - that they were just like humans, save for the appetite based solely on blood and the fact that the sun gave them a nasty sunburn.

Lovino and Feliciano chuckled again and nodded, taking the chance to grasp her/his hand gently in theirs. She/he stiffened somewhat, but not as much as they expected. "Are you frightened, young one?" they murmured, locking eyes with her/him and shuffling closer to her/him.

"A little," (name) admitted immediately and she/he swallowed as her/his heartbeat sped up, singing to Lovino and Feliciano more urgently. "I had an idea that you guys were real. I've never really been scared of monsters...it's more of a fascination. I guess that's why I like to be alone on Halloween."

"Then you know what I would like from you, sì?" They was not even going to waste their compulsion on her/him; it would be an insult, considering how she/he was much more intuitive than any other human they'd preyed on in the past. Part of them was still appalled, however, at the thought of a human girl/boy finding him fascinating and not...terrifying.

It was...a pleasant change.

One that Lovino and Feliciano liked very, very much.

"Yes," she/he whispered as she/he trembled ever so slightly. Her/His blood was nearly wailing at them now, crooning "Take me, take me now!"

Lovino and Feliciano wasted no time in heeding the call.

Their hands grasped her/his shoulders - not too harshly, but not entirely gentle - and They lowered their mouth on etheir side of her/his neck, the vein pulsing and throbbing as their tongue hovered just above it. The girl/boy shivered but stayed silent and perfectly still, as if awaiting their next move.

What happened next surprised the vampires a great deal.

Out of nowhere they whispered, "May I?" so softly they could barely hear themselves and (name), without missing a beat, replied just as quietly.

"Yes."

Lovino and Feliciano's tongues delicately swept across the soft skin, twirling and twisting against the vein as their saliva coated the area. The vampiric endorphins that lay within their saliva would take away whatever pain the girl/boy would feel, transforming it to pleasure; it was vampire kind's way of thanking their prey for their blood, though not all were kind enough to allow them to take affect. When (name)'s voice left her/his lips as a soft whimper the Hunger within Lovino and feliciano surged to the point where they nearly lost control, groaning themselves as her/his blood begged for release.

It was almost hell letting the endorphins sink into her/his skin even though it only took half a minute.

And, when they finally did, the Italian vampires did what they had been doing for the past four centuries.

Their fangs elongated from their gums completely and an almost feral hiss escaped their mouths as they bit down hard, piercing the tender flesh. (Name) cried out and they felt her/his hands clutch against both their shirts, fingers curling into the material tightly as they loosened the pressure of their jaws once the blood began to flow. A flavor like no other exploded into Lovino and Feliciano's mouths, making their eyes widen and nearly causing them to stop drinking.

She/He tasted like heaven. Like all the things they (deep down) missed as being a human - the morning sunshine hitting your face, the way rain rolled down your cheeks like sky tears, how it felt like to laugh with those closest to you and the sensations of a fantastic dream where you meet the one is your lover.

They nearly died again then and there, licking and sucking and nibbling and swallowing.

"Ours," they growled against her/his throat as she/he gasped faintly, now leaning against them for support. "Ours...mio dolce, our sweet...all ours..."

It was then that Lovino and Feliciano realized why this human girl's/boy's blood had sang to them so lovingly.

She/He was Theirs. She/he was the one thing all vampires sought for in the desolate state they called living; their Blood Tie. A myth to most of their kind that whispered of a human whose blood was meant for solely for one, Blood Ties were the vampiric equivalent of a soulmate. 

And to think, after all these years - of forgetting who they'd been four hundred years ago, of losing hope of ever feeling human again, of being unable to remember how they'd even been turned to this life - they had found her/him. At last, Lovino and Feliciano had found their Blood Tie.

"Amore," Lovino and Feliciano whispered reverently as they pulled away, giving the two puncture wounds on both sides her/his neck one last lick to clean the skin. "Our love...our Blood Tie...we've found you..."

(Name) gazed at them with vertigo in her/his eyes before she/he promptly slumped against them, unconscious from the blood loss though they had been careful. They caught her/him instantly, holding her/his precious body against theirs as they nearly sobbed with joy. they looked up at the moon, shaking and shivering with emotions that had long since buried themselves deep within their still heart, unable to find the proper words.

Eventually they just gave up and clutched the girl/boy close, vigilant and possessive as they began to walk in the direction where they knew her/his home was.

They would never have to be alone now, and neither would she/he.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so you read it all , that's great ....im glad you put up with me here's a cookie *hands cookie* okay so uh want more just say it in the comments .


End file.
